


Bumps and Bruises

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Hospitalization, Medical Emergency, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Word travels fast in hospitals, especially when the surgeon’s pregnant wife comes in after being involved in an auto accident.





	Bumps and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

You shivered as you sat on the hospital bed, rubbing your belly in a meager attempt to soothe your baby girl. She kicked away still full of adrenaline from the small car accident the two of you had been in, leaving you with no car and a stitched up cut on your forehead. You hadn’t been here long but you knew your husband had probably already been notified. Those suspicions were soon confirmed by the sound of squeaking sneakers approaching your room.

“Baby, I just got out of surgery, I’m so sorry.” Dean’s hands were on you in an instant, examining your stitches before he moved his hands to your belly. “Are you okay? What about Charlotte? How’s she doing?” His hands were trembling with fear as he waited for an answer.

“Calm down there Dr. Sexy, we are both okay.. everything’s fine other than my cut on my head.” He sighed in relief as he took a seat next to you, wrapping you up in one of the nearby blankets before pulling you into his arms.

“Not a time to make jokes sweetheart, I was so worried when Garth told me you were in Medbay. Thank god you’re alright… I-I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to either of you…”

“Hey..Hey Dean.. please don’t think like that.” Moving to lace his fingers with yours you wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. “We are both here, safe and sound. Trust me, it’s going to take a lot more than a little cut to take us out of your life.” He chuckled as you gave him a nudge.

“Got that right, you and little miss Winchester in there are stuck with me for life.” Smiling, he pulled your hand to his lips, leaving a little peck on your engagement ring. “Once they clear you, I’m taking you home and not leaving your side for the next three days.”

“You took off work? Baby you didn’t have to, I know how busy you get.” Shaking your head you tried to argue but he simply waved you off.

“Not up for discussion, I got Bobby to cover for me for the next couple nights. And before we leave, Sam is going to bring Jody around the check the baby once more and then we will be on our way. For the next three days, I’m all yours.” Smiling softly you nodded as he rubbed your belly, earning a kick to the hand. “And of course, I’m yours, little lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
